


Late Night Call

by shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto/pseuds/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto
Summary: After a tiring day, Kim just wants to come home and sleep away her problems. But what happens when a mysterious, unknown person calls her personal Kimmunicator?Re-upload from FanFic.net





	1. Chapter 1

Kim had just rested her head on her pillow, after a long day of many activities. She had had school, practice, and a mission that involved yet another exploding lair. School held yet another day, filled with Bonnie's bitching and taunting; practice also held more of Bonnie. And the mission consisted of tangling with Shego, Ron doing something stupid, and the lair exploding. Yeah, her day was just filled with so much excitement.

As she lay there, staring up at the ceiling, she slowly started to drift off into sleep. Everything was just starting to go dark when her kimmunicator went off. She jolted up, snatching up the device as quick as she could manage, and answered the call.

"What's the sitch?"

As the screen stayed black, only a voice answered. It was disguised by the sound of it.

"What are you wearing?" the voice drawled.

Kim looked at the device, bewildered that someone would actually do something like this.

"Who is this? And why are you calling?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out. Now, what are you wearing?"

"None of your business. And I hope you know, I will have you tracked and taken in."

Kim began to switch the call to another line but was stopped by the voice on the other end. It began to laugh before talking once more to the heroine.

"You think I didn't think of that when I decided to call you up? I'm not that dumb love. Let's just say that won't be a problem for me. So are you going to answer my question?"

Kim's face scrunched up. "Whoever you are, you are really sick. Why would I tell you something like that?"

"Well, what if I tell you what I'm wearing? Will you tell me then?"

"No. And I don't want to know what you're wearing either. Bye." She then hung up the kimmunicator, and called up Wade.

"Yes, Kim? Is everything alright?"

"Wade, can you trace the call I just received? Someone just contacted me, but I couldn't recognize the voice."

"On it. May I ask why?" He then began to type away at his keyboard.

"They kept asking me what I was wearing. Such a perv."

"Wow.. Well, I can't find anything at all. There is no trace of a call, what so ever."

"But there was a call!"

"From the looks of it, there was never a call. Whoever this was, knows their stuff."

Kim sighed. "Okay, well thanks anyways Wade."

"You're welcome Kim, anytime."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kim then signed off, and the screen went blank. She placed the device back on her night stand and slipped back under the covers. She sighed heavily as she adjusted her position to get comfortable. Once she was content with her position, she nuzzled into the soft blanket surrounding her body.

Today has been another draining day. Sometimes I wonder why I still go through all of it, why I stick with all the heroism. It is draining sometimes, and the fact that most of the so called villains are stupid beyond belief doesn't help one bit. Add it to the fact that I have to deal with Bonnie every day beforehand, and it just makes my day so much more exhausting.

As she lay there in her bed, having her internal conversation, a figure moved outside her bedroom window. It moved with surprising ease and made no sound. As Kim began to slowly bring herself into sleep, the figure watched through the open window. It didn't take long for sleep to take hold of the exhausted heroin.

From where the figure stood outside, with nothing blocking the light of the full moon, you could see the familiar trademark catsuit of a certain vileness. And her long, flowing black hair, that swished lightly in the breeze. Her emerald eyes glowed with an intensity that suggested something other than hate. More of a burning passion, desire, for something. Or someone.

Pushing the window open quietly, the vileness crawled silently into the awaiting room. Once in, she stood in place for some time, just watching her arch nemesis sleep; as her chest rose and fell, with every inhale and exhale of breath she took. Watched as the girl fidgeted some in her slumber, letting out barely audible whimpers as if in pain.

Shego felt her heart clutch, as the small whimpers turned into strangled cries. As the small fidgets turned into full blown spasms of the teen's body. And as the tears that began to spill past squeezed shut eyes. She couldn't help the feeling of being stabbed repeatedly in the heart by thousands of knives, as she watched the events that played out in front of her eyes.

Not being able to stand it anymore, she crossed the room to where the bed sat. She paused momentarily, to think things through, before doing something that would most possibly backfire on her. Pushing everything aside, she crawled into the bed next to Kim. She then pulled the covers off of the still shaking redhead and pulled her up into a tight embrace.

The green hued woman struggled some, trying to keep the wriggling teen in her grip. From what she could tell, the girl was still sleeping, caught in a terrible nightmare. She held the girl tight against her chest, cooing to her whilst trying to calm her with soft strokes of her hand. She also began to slowly rock her body gently back and forth, as if she were trying to put a baby to a peaceful sleep.

After a short while, Kim's body began to seize its spasmodic jerking; her breaths coming out more evenly and calmly, compared to the jagged and strangled ones just a short while ago. Slowly her whole body became relaxed in Shego's arms, and she nuzzled closer into the warmth of the woman's chest. Said woman, was trying her best not to let her walls down on her emotions too much, and start crying. She was Shego, and she wasn't and was not going soft. Or that is what she kept telling herself, anyway.

As she sat there in the room of her supposed nemesis, holding said girl, she couldn't help but question herself. What happened to her? Why was she feeling for this girl, and her nemesis of all the people in the world? How did this girl make her feel this way like no one else could? She couldn't really answer these questions, as she had no true answer for them, except that she knew that she was falling more and more for her 'Princess'.

Time seemed to tick by slowly, seemingly never moving in Shego's mind. She held on to Kim as if her life depended on it. Never ceasing the strokes of her hand on the girl's face or the slow rocking motion of her body. She didn't even dare take her eyes off of Kim's face as if the redhead would vanish into thin air if she did; also the fact being that she didn't want to look away because it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever set eyes on. Kim wasn't going to leave her sight, at least not until the morning light shown.

I wonder what had her so distraught. She looked so helpless and scared... I wish I could see up into that head of yours Kimmie, see what has you so shaken in your sleep. It must be bad enough if it has you acting this way..

As Shego had gone off in her head, she failed to notice an awaking Kim. Slowly, Kim started to come to from her slumber. As her eyes adjusted to the dark room, they fell upon the face of Shego, who she realized was holding her. As her mind caught up with her, she shot out of the older woman's arms and landed on the other side of her bedroom. She then took her fighting stance, and a deathly glare was set on her face towards the green woman.

"What are you doing here?" Kim growled. "And why were you holding me!?"

Shego shook her head and got up slowly from her spot on the bed. She then strode over to a non-moving Kim and stopped at arm's length in front of the girl. "To answer your first question, I was the one that called you a little bit ago. And the answer to your second question is that-" she was cut off by an angry Kim.

"What is wrong with you!? That is just so sick and wrong of you! I should've known though, as it is something you would do." she stared daggers at the green woman, not moving from her fighting stance.

"Kimmie, I... I know it was wrong, and I- I apo- apolo- apologize for doing it..." Shego says, cringing at what she just said. She was Shego for fuck's sake! Why would she ever apologize!?

"Why? Why would you do something like that to me?! Do, do you l-like me or something?!" Kim had a look of disgust on her face as she backed away from the vileness. After a few small steps backward, she hits her wall and can't move anymore away from the green woman.

Shego, having watched the whole thing and saw the look of disgust on the auburn haired girl's face, couldn't help the sinking feeling inside of her. It was like a shot to her heart; yet she knew that if she did try something like this, Kim was going to do just what she witnessed. She just couldn't help the hope that she had for the girl actually liking her back, she had latched onto the very idea of it possibly working and held on for dear life. Now she was shattered, her walls tumbling down on her emotions, and nothing left to lose. She had nothing.

As she looked into the teen's eyes, a stray tear slipped down her cheek and to the floor. She had an unreadable expression on her face, and her eyes looked like they were void of any emotion. "Actually Kim, I do." She then turned on her heels and walked in long strides to the window. Before Kim could react to any of this, Shego gave her one last glance and slipped out of the window; disappearing into the night.

Kim couldn't believe what Shego had just said, it didn't make any sense to her.

'She did not just say she liked me!? She was just playing, yeah playing. It was just to mess with my head, to screw with me. She isn't even gay...?'

Don't tell me you never saw this coming?! I mean come the fuck on, she has pet names for you for Christ's sake!

'...And?! She has pet names for everyone! And watch the language!'

My god woman! Nothing like yours! And the fact that she has fucking plasma that can melt through STEEL, yet never once hurt your scrawny ass! What does that say?!

'I said watch the language! And even Shego has morals, she would never actually kill someone. She just severely hurts them!'

Has she ever hurt you severely? Left any scars on you from burns, or broken your bones? No! Maybe small scratches here and there, but that is it!

'...'

And one more thing. Have you ever actually paid any attention to how her eyes lit up whenever you showed up? Have you ever looked at the way she looked at you, the way her eyes glowed with this intense passion? It was all always aimed at YOU. No one else ever got any of that attention, all of it was for YOU.

'I-I never actually thought anything of it all. I thought it was all just play. Never once did I actually think that it was anything than just taunting and teasing for the fight, to mess with my head. But how could sh-she l-like girls, when I saw how she drooled over all those hot, muscular men?'

It's called bisexual dear, the liking of both sexes. Or, you are her one and only exception. Either way, she likes you. And look what you did, you have done scared her away and shot her down. She had the guts to actually come to tell you, yet you threw it all back in her face. I thought you were 'Kim Possible', the girl who could do anything and wasn't afraid of nothing and no one?

'Well, I'm not gay or anything like that! I only like men, not women! Sorry if I was put off by it and blurted out those things I said, but I can't act like something I'm not. She now knows that I don't swing tha-'

Don't you even finish that sentence! I am you, and you totally like her! Just because you don't like any other girls, doesn't mean you can't like one! She is YOUR exception!

'NO, I DO NOT!'

Oh YES, YOU DO! I know everything you know, and more! Everything that you store away and try to push back, I know. And she is one of those things that you try to push away, try to stray away from. You think about her all the time, even if it is only subconsciously. That is all I ever see on a regular basis, everything about her! So do NOT give me this bull!

'... I-I... Gahhh! Why?! Why is it HER!? Why can't it be Ron or any other GUY!?'

It shouldn't have to matter what sex they are, only who they are as a person and how they treat you. She is your equal, your ONLY equal. No one can ever mount to her, and be on your level. She is the yin to your yang, the one that balances you out.

'But I CAN'T like her! She is a SHE like me, and she is my arch rival! What would the world say about this?! It would ruin mine and everyone around me lives!'

It shouldn't matter what others think, what should matter is what you believe. If you truly loved someone, they would be the only thing worth your feelings and thoughts would be the only thing that mattered to you. Everyone would have to learn to live with it and let you live your life the way you want to. YOU decide your life, NOT them!

Kim sat back, and let everything sink in. Everything her conscious just said, was true. She had been pushing her feelings back for the villain, had been forcing herself to be what everyone else wanted her to be. Now she had lost the one thing that she truly did want, just because she was scared to admit the real feelings that she had for the woman. She had royally screwed up.

What have I done?...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Kim last saw Shego, and she had been steadily going down hill in the emotional department. She hated what she had done to the mercenary, hated herself for causing the woman so much pain, but most of all hated that she could never accept herself. Yes, she had feelings for Shego, strong feelings, but she couldn't accept the fact that the feelings were for another woman.

Ever since she was little, Kim had been sheltered from the world of 'homosexuals'. She was taught that it was a disgrace to man kind, that it was not acceptable under any circumstances, and that you would ultimately go to hell for any sexual or romantic interactions with the same sex. This wasn't her parent's doing though, it was her grandparents; her mother's parents.

Everything started when Kim was about five years old. Her grandparents had unfortunately been evicted out of their home and had nowhere to go. Her parents had 'happily' taken them in. For the four and a half years that they stayed, they changed everything and tried to change everyone. They forced their ways of living on the family, and ultimately gained all say so in the house. When they finally moved out, they had taken the young redhead with them to be raised under the 'hand of god', as they said that she wasn't getting enough in her current state; her parents, sadly obliged to this. When she turned thirteen, she moved back in with her parents.

Everything that she had learned and had beaten into her, followed her to where she was now. It's what stopped her from embracing her feelings for the green woman, what kept her from looking for her. This is why, a week from the occurrence, she sat sadly alone in her darkened room; hugging her legs tightly to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

As she sat there, her personal cell phone began to go off, signaling she had a text message. Lazily she pulled the device out of her pocket and unlocked it. I wonder who could be messaging me... Probably Ron.. Pulling up her messages, she saw there was a message from Ron and an unknown number. She clicked on Ron's first.

 

Hey KP! How's everything going? Just wanted to know if you would like to come and hang out for a bit at Bueno Nacho? If so, meet me at 7:00. ~The Ron Man

 

Smiling sadly, she typed out her reply.

 

No thanks.. Just not feeling it... ~KP

 

Once the text was sent, she clicked over to the unknown text, wondering who it could possibly be.

 

Meet me at 7:00 p.m. in Middleton Park. We.. I need to talk to you. ~Unknown

 

Kim sat in silence for a couple of minutes, staring blankly at the screen. She knew exactly who it was. Tears began to flood her eyes and she broke down yet again; so much fear and pain pouring out with them. Sobs racked the petite hero, her chest painfully contracting in on itself. It hurt so much, but why? Why did any of this make her hurt?

She was brought from her thoughts when her phone chimed with an incoming text. Flicking her eyes over the screen, she saw it was from Ron.

 

Alright... ): I hope everything is okay Kim.. Know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you, always. ~Your Bestest Friend

 

As she read over the last words, she began to cry harder, the tears splashing down onto the phone's screen. Why couldn't these 'feelings' she had for Shego, be the feelings that she should be having for Ron? He was everything she wanted in a person, everything she dreamed and hoped for, but she felt nothing at all for him; romantically speaking. She loved the childish boy to death, but as more of a brother and best friend.

Willing herself, she stopped her crying and wiped away the droplets of water on her phone screen. She then pulled the screen back up, opened the text from Ron, and began to type out her response.

 

Thank you, Ron, so much. I just need some time to myself is all. We can hang out some other time, okay? Thank you again, I really appreciate your concern. ~Your Thankful Bestest Friend

 

After the text was sent, the screen went back to the unknown text that Kim had been looking at prior to the text from Ron. Again, she was hit with a surge of emotions. She did want to go see the woman, but she didn't. Ultimately, she was afraid. Afraid of facing herself and her feelings, afraid of facing the woman she hurt, afraid of what was to come; though she would never admit any of this out loud.

So she needed to push past this, and be the Kim Possible everyone saw her as. She had to be strong and put up that all too well-known front she's come to use every single day of her hero career. It was settled, she was going to face her 'problem' head on, whether she liked it or not. Picking herself up off the ground, she wiped away the tears in her eyes and on her face and pushed herself to get ready. It was only about 5:30, so she had a couple of hours to get ready.

Going to her closet, she picked out a simple white t-shirt with a light jacket to go over, and a pair of fitted jeans to complete the attire. Everything in arm, she headed into her in-room bathroom to get ready. Once she was undressed, she started her shower and got in. She let the water wash over her, consume her in its warmth. She let all of her thoughts go and just focused on the relaxing feeling that was slowly moving over her tired, exhausted body. Within a couple of minutes, she was lost in the relaxing bliss that was a simple shower.

***

After finally pulling herself from the shower, Kim slowly got ready for the coming up events. She took her time with what little makeup she put on, took her time with putting on her simple clothes. She really wasn't looking forward to confronting the woman that she was indeed very confused about.

Once she was out of the bathroom, she went and sat on her bed. Looking over at the clock on her desk, she was surprised to see that it was 6:38. That was one long, amazing shower.. Didn't think I was in there that long. Oh well...

Pulling herself from her bed, the redhead walked herself out of her room and down the stairs. She only stopped at the door to yell a quick goodbye to her parents before heading off down the road; off to meet the woman that never left her mind.

***

It didn't take Kim long to make it to Middleton Park, as it was only a block or two away from her home. She was nervous, that was for sure, as she had no clue what to expect. Maybe this is all just a setup, a ploy to screw with me even more than she already has..

Walking over to a near by bench, she sits down. The park was empty, void of any life except for a few squirrels gathering food. It was quiet, but a peaceful quiet. As Kim sat on the bench, her tired state began to catch up to her, and she was soon willed into the confines of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, Kim began to awake from the gentle rocking of her body. She groggily looked around but wasn't able to see much. Opening her eyes fully, she saw that she was facing some sort of wall or mass of some sort. Pushing against it, she found that it was soft and warm. As her mind began to catch up with her, she remembered that she had fallen asleep on a bench at the park. This wasn't a bench.

She began to panic and squirm about, hitting and kicking whatever she could. A hiss was heard then, as well as a tightening feeling about her body. Kim squirmed, even more, fighting against whatever was holding her.

"Let me go!" -grunt- "Let go!" -grunt-

Next thing she knew, she was being placed on the ground.

Falling into her fighting stance, she shot daggers at whatever or whoever had been carrying her. Once her eyes fell upon the figure though, her stance and glare wavered and her emotions got the best of her. Tears began to slowly slide down her cheeks, her emotional walls breaking once more.

"W-why.." she muttered.

Shego just stood there, making no move towards the younger girl. She was trying her hardest not to let her walls break free, and fall into her emotions. She couldn't.

Again, Kim spoke up, but with more force. "Why Shego, why?"

Gritting her teeth, the villainess held back her emotions as much as she could. "Kim just listen to me, for just this once, LISTEN to me."

Kim stayed quiet, pondering on the green woman's words. Shego took it and kept talking.

"I don't know why it happened, but it did. I know it is ridiculous, maybe disgusting even in some retrospect, but it has happened. I love you, more than anything in the world; more than I have loved anyone or anything. I will do anything in my power for you, anything and everything. You mean so much more than my own life, and I would take mine to save yours. And, if need be, I guess I will stay out of your life if that is what you wish...

"I just wanted to tell you these things, tell you that I love you before I exited your life completely.. So I will leave you alone, and get on with my life... I'm sorry.." Shego then looked at Kim, a last longing look, before turning to walk away.

As these words hit the young redhead, they stung much worse than anything else she had ever heard in her life. Part of her was relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about Shego anymore, but the other half was devastated; she didn't want to lose the woman that had stolen her heart,.. not anymore. Willing her legs to move, she ran to the woman in question, stopping her in her tracks.

As the green woman looked at the girl before her, the pace of her heart began to quicken and thud vigorously against her chest. Was she getting a chance, an actual chance? Patiently she watched the redhead, waiting for what was to come.

As Kim went to speak, nothing came out. She tried again but to no avail. Her voice was caught in her throat it would seem. She didn't know what to do. She was left with only one other way to keep Shego from leaving; what she could think of, anyway.

Determination flashed in her eyes, and she ran to the villainess. Tackling her to the ground, she enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug and planted her lips firmly on the other woman.

At first, Shego didn't react to the kiss, too stunned by the act that was occurring; her mind reeling with so many thoughts. But soon enough, she relaxed in the younger girl's grip, wrapping her own arms around the girl, and began to kiss her back with much fever. She put her all into this one kiss, beckoning the girl to stay with her, to not leave her. She needed the heroin, more than anything in the world.

As Kim kissed Shego, she finally let everything go, let every emotion out. At this moment, nothing mattered but keeping the girl in her arms, from leaving. Finally, she had admitted it to herself. She was in love with Shego. She could not deny it anymore.

After some time, they finally pulled apart for air. When they opened their eyes, they fell upon each other, staring back lovingly, longingly.

Finding her voice, Kim spoke. "Don't leave me Shego. I.. I love you.."

The woman in question tightened her grip on her younger counterpart, rested her forehead against Kim's, and smiled brightly. "Never, if you so wish it." She then placed a chaste kiss to the girl's lips. "And Kim, I love you too."

Pulling their bodies closer, the closest they could, they then found themselves lost in yet another searing kiss; passion, love, lust, coursing throughout their bodies. The kiss spoke volumes, showing just how much the other felt for their counterpart. How much they needed each other, wanted each other. Things were finally falling into place. Both women were finally going to get a shot at being happy for once; truly, unbelievably happy.

Pulling away, Shego picked Kim up bridal style. "Time to get you home Princess.." She then took off into the night, Kim in her arms, both with smiles etched into their features.


End file.
